


无法逃脱（上）

by Chelsea616



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsea616/pseuds/Chelsea616





	1. Chapter 1

唐铮一打开家门就闻到淡淡的酒气。

他没换鞋就走了进去，看见尤东东侧躺在客厅的地毯上，像是刚从沙发上滚下来。他怀里紧紧抓着唐铮昨晚还没有来得及洗的衬衫，把脸埋在里面嗅着，断断续续地喘息，一边将手伸进自己的裤裆里，浑身难耐似地扭动着身子。

唐铮走到他旁边，像挑逗午后在路边睡着的小狗一样，用脚把他翻了一边，让他敞着肚皮正面对着自己。尤东东在半醉半清醒里迷瞪着眼睛看见是他，有些慌乱无措和害怕，喉咙里发出含糊不清的咕哝声。

唐铮继续居高临下地看着他，伸出脚勾他的手。

尤东东一开始不肯放手，他在一点泪光和失去眼镜后的模糊世界里尽量去看清唐铮的脸色。可那个人面无表情，并携夹着屋外的冷气和舞会后的烟火气息逼迫上来。

他很快放弃了微不足道的挣扎，衣服被唐铮踢到了一边。尤东东也把手从自己的裤子里拿了出来，上边还沾着粘稠的液体。

尤东东有些羞愧和无地自容地别过脸看着自己手，紧咬着嘴唇，不敢去看唐铮。他全身都在颤抖着，酒后潮红的脸泛着水汽，脖子和锁骨都像染上了色。

唐铮淡淡地看着他，把脚踩在他小腿上。

“真是个脏东西。”

他还穿着舞会的黑色皮鞋，鞋底又硬又沉。

尤东东想把身子缩起来，唐铮又继续向上踩他的大腿，把他缩起来的双腿打开，轻一下重一下地踩着，渐渐踩到他的裤裆上。

脚下的人痛哼了一声，终于重新转过脸去看唐铮。

唐铮看他的眼睛，那双眼睛因醉意和近视有些发茫，布满了水汽和欲望，又因为害怕而四处躲闪。

唐铮终于笑了笑：“你在怕什么？我有什么好怕的？”

他把西装外套脱了下来扔在沙发上，脚下继续施压。尤东东痛呼了一声，唐铮又放轻了力度，隔着裤子的布料温柔地踩压他硬起来的性器。尤东东张开了嘴，沉重地喘息着。

他喘着气，嗫嚅地说：“我错了。”

“乖，你没有做错什么。”唐铮解开了衬衫的前两粒扣子，脚上继续轻轻重重地踩着问他，“我只是问你，东东，你在怕什么？”

尤东东几乎要哭了出来，又不敢躲开唐铮的脚。

他捂着脸声线颤抖地说：“怕，怕你不要我……”

唐铮似乎满意了，他把脚收回来，坐到沙发上。屋里开着中央空调空调，气温逐渐身高，唐铮把衬衫纽扣一点点地解开，低头问蜷伏在地下的小东西：“能自己过来吗？”

尤东东点了点头，扶着地晃着身子坐了起来。唐铮温柔地笑了笑，朝他挥手：“东东，坐过来。”

那可怜的小东西便听话地爬了上去，叉开腿坐在唐铮腿上。唐铮向后躺，尤东东低头解开他的裤子，把那半硬的性器掏出来，放在手心里搓揉。

唐铮仰着脖子舒服地喟叹了一声。

他朝尤东东伸出手，尤东东听话地从旁边茶几的柜子里拿出润滑油，挤在他手上。在他们去舞会之前，他已经自己清理过里面了，舞会上又没心思进得半点食。唐铮打开他的手，轻易地就往里面探进一根手指。

然后再是两根，三根。

尤东东在难耐的填充感和折磨的快感里回忆起晚上不愉快的舞会，他按照唐铮喜欢的样子做了头发，摘了眼镜，甚至在薛娇媚那里修了眉毛，早早从公司溜号去唐铮的医院等他。

唐铮从办公室出来，见到他的时候便朝他微笑，笑容一如既往温和，却疏离，没有朝他伸出手。

尤东东知道他并不开心。

 

可是打扮自己，是刚和唐铮相处时，唐铮教会他的。这人是业内出了名的整形医生，几位知名模特的最大恩人。尤东东在张扬合作过的一个模特的舞会上认识他，那时尤东东一个人躲在角落的位置上喝可乐，唐铮在半醉的时候过来和他搭话。

他微笑着，声音温柔而沉稳：“喝可乐的小朋友，晚上有大人陪你回家吗？”

唐铮不仅仅会用手术刀改变一个人，放下手术刀仍然可以。

 

尤东东一边想着，一边扶着唐铮向下坐，后穴慢慢吞进唐铮的性器，那东西在里面又胀大了一圈。唐铮动动了胯，尤东东立马一激灵，一下子坐了下去，他哭喘着呻吟了一声，全身泄了力气，趴在唐铮肩膀上小口喘息。

唐铮伸手抚摸他汗涔涔的后颈，贴在他耳边低声哄着：“乖，放松点。”

尤东东怯怯地在唐铮的脖颈间蹭了蹭，又歪过头讨好地去吻他。唐铮笑了笑，含着他的下唇吮吸，掐着尤东东的腰开始慢慢抽动，将尤东东唇齿间泄露出的那些细碎呻吟全吞咽淹没。

 

五个月前，尤东东扔像过去几年一样，自卑地认为自己是个又瘦小又丑陋，没有地位的十八线外设计师。但是这个他听闻、欣赏了很久的，英俊又成熟的整容医生，却向他伸出了手。这个男人的追求没有侵略进攻性，像只是坐在原地安静又温柔地织网，等尤东东自己一步步走进这个网里。

唐铮喜欢夸他，说尤东东是他见过天然雕饰下最美的艺术品，一切人类的设计和轻巧修饰改造都到达不了的美。他还笑着说，尤东东自卑懦弱的性格和邋遢的小胡子，厚重的眼镜，就像动物天生的保护色，还好他唐铮眼睛雪亮清明，有幸是唯一能见他珍贵和美丽的人。

刚追到手的时候，尤东东说：“你总夸我好看，肯定是看我好骗。”

唐铮陷在沙发里笑，笑声明亮动听，又一本正经地说：“当然是真心的，你在想什么呢。”

尤东东又不好意思起来，蹭过去问道：“我以前从来都不知道自己算好看，从来没有人说过。”

唐铮捏了捏他的后颈，微笑着看他：“因为别人看见你连夸赞的语言都忘了。”

“那，那你以后要常常夸我。”尤东东脑袋抵在他肩膀上，又昂起头去亲唐铮的下巴，“而且……而且只夸我一个人。” 

 

即将推进高潮的时候，唐铮操得又狠又快，尤东东大声哭叫了出来，眼泪鼻涕糊了一脸。很快，他的肠道里挤满了男人的精液，男人从旁边柜子上抽了几张纸去擦拭他脸上的眼泪。尤东东偷偷观察他的表情，在高潮后满脸通红，却仍旧神色冷淡。

尤东东认为自己还醉着，因为他难以克制自己不停地抽噎哭泣。唐铮用言语和赞美编织了一个温柔陷阱，他尤东东傻乎乎地就掉了进去，自愿圈陷其中。尤东东怀疑唐铮在大学里还辅修心理，并发现他的性癖特别，可等他自己意识到的时候，他已经无法离开唐铮，并且害怕、恐慌——害怕没有了唐铮，他的生活便又一落千丈回到过去。

唐铮带给他许多上流圈的机会，但往往代替他出场的是作品，而非本人。于是尤东东想起来为什么唐铮今晚会生气了，那个酒会上出现了他室内设计师的前男友，并主动过来与他搭话，惊喜地夸他比以前好看了，又问了新的地址和电话。尤东东偷偷地去看几米之外的唐铮，可唐铮正微笑着和西装革履的同行交谈，没有分给他一个眼神。

可当他去卫生间的时候，唐铮跟了上来，在封闭的隔间里把手伸进他裤子里，不管尤东东死活地用三根手指狠狠插进他湿漉漉的洞里。

一面又捂着他的嘴不让他发出声音，一面吻着他耳廓，言语温柔地说：“东东乖，先回家等爸爸。”

于是他狼狈地逃回了家，在沙发上昏昏沉沉地睡到深夜，不知道什么时候滚到了地上，耳边反复回响着唐铮的声音又醒来，然后自慰着到达高潮。直到唐铮从外面回来，直到现在。

唐铮抹去他下巴的一滴眼泪，含进嘴里，皱了皱眉头：“你分神了，你再想谁？”

又说：“东东，你没以前那么好了。”

尤东东赶忙摇头，浑身发抖，小声反复嗫嚅着：“你别不要我，别不要我……”

唐铮捏起他的下巴，引导着他说：“你明明还想让别人操你。”

尤东东慌乱地凑过去亲他，浑身瘫软，声音又细如小动物的呻吟：“……我只给爸爸操……我好好听话……不要扔下我……”

唐铮摸了摸他乱糟糟的脑袋，轻轻笑了一声：“证明给我看。”

尤东东从他腿上下来，跪在地上，准备凑上去给他口，唐铮立马伸手打了他一巴掌。

“错了。”

语气冷成冰棱，刺着他的耳膜。

尤东东茫然地跪了一会儿，然后赤条条地爬向电视机旁边角落的抽屉前，拿出一个黑色礼盒。里面是一个星期唐铮送给他的东西——一只白色的狗尾巴。

他拿出那只狗尾巴怯怯地看唐铮，唐铮靠在沙发上，朝他招了招手。

尤东东便爬回他腿前。

唐铮拿过那只狗尾巴，捏住尤东东的下巴，让他张开嘴，然后把狗尾巴的锥端塞进他嘴里。

“宝贝，含湿他。”

可这并不容尤东东自己行动，唐铮把那两三手指般粗长的橡胶插销伸在他口中搅动，一直往深处探，里面发出口水搅动的咕噜声和尤东东难受的呜咽，溢出的口水从嘴角流下。

含了一会儿，唐铮把狗尾巴从他口中拿了出来，手绕过他的腰，把后锥插进他后面。尤东东轻轻呻吟了一声，后面难以自持地缩紧，死死嵌住狗尾巴。尤东东扭了扭腰，那东西甩不掉，反而随着他的动作摇摆起来，唐铮留下的精液流了出来，浸湿了狗尾巴的毛。那柱根在后穴敏感点处细细摩擦着，使他遍体生热，前面又硬了起来。

唐铮又自己从盒子里拿出项圈和绳子，把项圈挂在他光洁白净的脖子上，一只手攥住绳子，才满意地笑了起来：“我从来不会让自己的东西从我手中溜走。”

他俯下身亲亲了尤东东满是泪光的眼睛：“来，去我房间，我带你去看看你从来没见过的地方。”


	2. 无法逃脱（下）

尤东东就这么由唐铮牵着一路爬向房间。

房间门被推开，唐铮伸手去开灯，屋子里一下亮敞了起来。唐铮的房间里很干净，物品摆放得井井有条，床单白得刺眼。

这张床。唐铮无数次在这张床上往尤东东肚子和嘴里射进过精液，也无数次让他嘶声力竭哭叫着喊主人和爸爸。尤东东太了解这间屋子了，了解唐铮每一件固定物品的摆放，还有床头墙上挂着的大幅照片。那是唐铮拍的，侧面拍摄的视角展现出尤东东薄软如一层棉花的腰臀。彼时尤东东的脸被摁在白色的枕头里像将要窒息，全身憋得泛红，双腿被身子捆绑着不能动弹，腿缝间流出的精液浸湿了床单。

唐铮曾在床上指着照片说过这是他第二满意的艺术品。

尤东东躺在他身下问他：“那第一呢？”

唐铮对他身体肆无忌惮的迷恋使他觉得自己被需要，他在羞怯里感到骄傲，即使那张照片使他回忆起窒息时的难耐痛苦。

唐铮掰开他的身体，俯身亲他的眼睛：“还没有完成。”

现在尤东东看着这幅性表现明显的挂画，不知道这个房间还有哪个角落是他不了解的。

唐铮把尤东东拽到床上，然后自己站在床头用力将那幅画旋转了180°。只听见吱嘎一声，床开始抖动起来。尤东东惊恐地看着这张床缓缓下沉，进入漆黑阴冷而陌生的房间，他又抬头去看唐铮，那人仍然站在床头，衣冠整齐地低头看着他。

尤东东不禁打了个哆嗦。

恐惧和紧张感随着床离天花板越来越远而逐渐上升，尤东东爬到唐铮腿边，紧紧攥着他的裤脚，全身都在颤抖。可突然间，床停了下来，停在了半空中。尤东东往下看，不禁倒吸一口冷气，床离地面还有五米的距离，如果现在唐铮踹他一脚，他很可能会掉下去，但如果他现在躲开唐铮，也许会激怒他。

但他心里仍旧是信任他的，即使恐惧无法驱散。

反而越是在这种恐惧里，他越觉得唐铮是他唯一被他攥在手里，可以救命的东西。

这种感觉他太熟悉了。

唐铮似乎能读懂他在想什么，安抚似地伸出手轻轻拍了拍尤东东的脑袋，然后顺着后脑勺一直摸到后脖子，捏着那处的软肉。此时尤东东就像个无助的小动物，瑟缩在他腿下，连耷拉在后面的白色尾巴都像是从尾骨处自然生长出来的。

然而唐铮又蹲下来，一只手环绕着抱住他的腰，一只手握住那条尾巴。尤东东心里一紧，果然唐铮捏住尾椎的地方，开始转动打着圈儿。本来那出就抵着敏感点，现在更是加倍的折磨，尤东东大声呻吟了几声，挺起腰想躲开，又因为恐高而不敢动，双腿前的小玩意又翘了起来。

唐铮低头咬着他的下嘴唇，含糊着说：“别怕。”

尤东东感觉床重新下移，唐铮仍旧衣冠整齐地揽着他的腰，一只手握住他的性器，摩挲着上面的纹路，拇指摁着他的铃口，隔着点距离，似乎怕衣服被弄脏了一样——即使原本衣裤上已经沾上在沙发做爱时的精液和口水。尤东东觉得呼吸困难，宛如一口气掉在喉口，在高潮里无法解脱，仿佛在云巅上，窒息于白色的雨雾里，久久无法落地。

他小声哭了出来，哭声停止的时候床已经落地。他在泪光里勉强看着这间隐藏着的屋子，面前就是一张手术床，床的后面是一个银色的柜子，柜子里摆满了银色的工具。

尤东东浑身一阵冰冷，血液从四肢五骸涌上头顶，脑子里嗡嗡作响。那种感觉，既恐惧，又兴奋。

唐铮松了手，站起来，尤东东一激灵，射了出来，精液落在唐铮的裤腿和脚上。

唐铮伸出脚用力踹了他，尤东东又坐起来爬到他脚边，唐铮又踹了过去，这次直接把尤东东踹翻了，他躺在床上，眼睛睁着看天花板，扭着腰，后穴磨着床单，前面一点点地射出精液。

他扭过头看唐铮，哑着嗓子说：“唐医生，我病了。”

唐铮无言语地走到他旁边，轻轻踹了踹他，然后踩在他性器上，问：“这里吗？”

尤东东摇摇头。

唐铮的脚继续向上，又踩上他的小腹，胸口，一路向上，到他的嘴边。

“这里吗？”

尤东东点了点头，抬眼看他，像是征求主人的认可：“嘴巴病了，想塞东西进去。”

唐铮没动，似是默认。尤东东抱着唐铮的脚，把他的大拇指喊进嘴巴里，舔干净上面的精液，含进含出，模仿性交的动作。

他又慢慢重新跪了起来，弯下腰俯在他脚边，一点点舔干净脚背和裤脚上的脏东西。

唐铮笑着说：“真是个填不饱的狗。”

尤东东半抬起头，怯怯地说：“只要是主人喂得东西，我都吃。”

唐铮走下了床，站在窗沿，把尤东东拦腰抱了起来。尤东东下意识地搂住了他的脖子，脸埋进唐铮的胸膛，眼睛却恐惧又好奇地偷瞟着那张手术床。唐铮感觉怀里人的呼吸随着他走进手术床越来越急促，搂着他脖子的手也越来越紧。

走到床边，他把尤东东轻轻放下。那小东西吸着一口冷气，脖子和胳膊缩了起来，瘦弱纤薄又泛着潮红的身体不停地颤动。

唐铮用宽大的，有些粗糙的手掌蒙住他的眼睛，轻声说：“东东，别怕，医生叔叔在你旁边。”

他的声音低沉温柔，在黑暗里更显得恐怖，他说别怕，只像是疼痛和折磨的前奏，温柔的假象和欺骗。尤东东知道唐铮乐于在性事上折磨和奴役他，他自己也在仰慕唐铮，臣服于唐铮，甚至被欺侮鞭打里获得从来没有的心理和精神快感。但他从来不知道唐铮的房间底下有这么一个手术台和银色的器具，他想象唐铮戴着口罩从手术室里走出来的样子，冰冷，沉默，白色的手套上沾满患者的鲜血。

尤东东此刻就像是患者，他的生命被唐铮攥在手里，被他支配、掌控，他只能向他祈求缓清痛苦的施舍，向他屈膝臣服，宛如性瘾患者祈求那粗壮的男根不停贯穿他的身体。

想到这里，尤东东又硬了起来，反而身体慢慢放松了下来。

唐铮将他的四肢绑在手术台边缘，又解下领带蒙住了他的眼睛。

“在黑暗里，你的其余感官会更加敏感，这有助于你的治疗。”

他说得冷淡，声音宛如蒙在一层布里。这使他感觉自己真的躺在手术室的床上，旁边医生模糊着声音说着话，而他只能尽量保持稳定的呼吸，无计可施，忐忑不安，像一块砧板上待宰割的鱼肉。

紧接着他听见唐铮脱衣服的声音，他在脑海里想象唐铮的胴体，匀称的身材，小腹上紧致的肌肉，以及……勃起的粗大性器，自己在空气中又立起来的玩意不断地往外间歇喷射着精液。

唐铮仍旧用低沉冷淡的声音说：“患者表现出渴求过度。”

尤东东咬住嘴唇呻吟了几声，颤抖着声线说：“……想要……”

唐铮伸手把后肛里的尾巴拿了出来，尤东东瞬时更觉得里面空荡荡，更加渴望被彻底填满。

“想要什么？”

尤东东动了动干涩的喉咙。

“想要你骂我。”

“骂你什么？”

“骂我狗，骂婊子，骂我卑躬屈膝不知廉耻的奴隶……”

唐铮轻轻抚摸他的脸，柔声问：“还有什么？”

尤东东声音喑哑：“……还有……骂我四处勾引男人的婊子……”

唐铮打了他一巴掌：“你喜欢？你喜欢四处勾引男人？你想让前男友后悔甩了你？”

尤东东慌张地摇头：“不……”

他说：“我只被我唯一的主改造摆弄，给我唯一的主看……”

唐铮问：“主的名字？”

尤东东缓慢庄严地念出：“唐铮。“

这场游戏变得庄严而具仪式感，他的双手张开着被捆绑，双脚被紧紧捆在一起。然后手术床缓缓直立起来，一直到竖直。尤东东无法控制自己身体被捆着往下坠，呼吸越来越困难。他并着脚，慌张地在地面上勉强支撑。

然后眼前的黑暗消失，唐铮表情庄严而冷漠地出现在他面前，并非裸体，而是穿着教袍。

他意识到自己此刻的姿势，宛如受难的耶稣。

唐铮走过去，地下室很安静，布料摩擦的声音刺激着耳膜。他解开尤东东腿上的绳子，嘴巴贴在他耳廓上，撩起教袍，尤东东主动分开了双腿，唐铮那直挺了许久的性器直驱而入，再次进入紧密潮湿的甬道。

尤东东痛苦而满足地惊叫出来。

唐铮长舒一口气，尝试动了动，没动一下就牵引出尤东东的破碎的呻吟。他在这样的呻吟声里说：“我对你蓄谋已久，精心布置，才终于得到。”

甬道层层裹住了他，逐渐变得更加柔软和通畅，唐铮操得更用力，盯着尤东东在性欲里通红的眼睛，粗喘着气也不忘继续说：“你错了……你才是我的神，我的主……现在的你就是我那件最完美的艺术品。”

他圈住尤东东的腰，把脸埋进他的脖颈处，那里还挂着项圈：“如果你想从我身边逃走，如果你不在需要我，我就杀了你。”

尤东东在后穴的快感里沉溺，唐铮的声音模糊，但他每个字都听进了，他在这个声音里达到了高潮。

他大口喘着气，望着天花板破开的口，想着，谁不是呢。


End file.
